fateuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magus
Magus (魔術師, Majutsushi?, plural Magi) is the term for a human practitioner of Magecraft, the magical science, as opposed to a Magician, who is capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic, but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two became clearer. At the modern age, there are only five Magicians left. A wizard, just like a magus, has a long life. If one uses life-prolonging magic, it wouldn't be impossible to live a few hundred, a few thousand years either. The very first magi were merely scholars that studied the supernatural, and the present level of Thaumaturgy was attained thanks to the accumulated knowledge and bloodline history started by them. Magi are frequently, but not necessarily, descend from old magical families, as affinity to sorcery is something transmitted through blood relations.[1] More than just a name, the term "Magus" define a whole set of beliefs and lifestyle. A magus dedicates himself to the study and refinement of Thaumaturgy while driving himself apart of the values of common men in the process. He searches for the greater truths of the universe not to answer existential questions, but just for the sake of knowing. Ideally, a magus would render his own self transparent while still retaining his ego. In reality however, most magi, especially those of the Mage's Association, are often caught up on petty power struggles. On another hand, those who openly deviate from the way of magi, such as Kiritsugu Emiya and Shirou Emiya, are perceived as heretics that do not deserve to be called a magus.[2] Classifications *'Archmagus' (大魔道師, 'Dai Madōshi'?) - The title given to a great magus of the past, such as Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern or Caubac Alcatraz. *'Faker' (複製者, 'Fukuseisha'?) - The name given to magi who are adept at the use of Gradation Air. *'Freelancer' (フリーランサー, Furīransā?) - A magus who is not affiliated to any magical organizations and take up jobs from others in exchange of remuneration. Due the nature of their profession, they are constantly at odds with the Enforcers of the Association and the Executors of the Church. Includes mages such as Aoko Aozaki and Natalia Kaminski. *'Houjutsushi' (法術師, Hōjutsushi?) - Those who exorcise spirits through sutras, prayers and faith. The ones who achieved true enlightenment can draw upon the power of supernatural entities to perform miracles, but those with insufficient training have to fill the gap by adding their own power, just like the Western magi do. In Japan, there is a very secretive organization of Houjutsushi. Currently none of the monks of Ryuudou Temple are Houjutsushi, but there were a small number of them in the past. *'Shaman/Witch' (呪術師, 'Jujutsushi'?) - The practitioners of Witchcraft, through similar in concept they are seen as a different kind from the regular magus. Users include Alice Kuonji and, at first, Ayaka Sajyou. *'Spellcaster' (魔術使い, Majutsu Tsukai?) - The name given to those who use Magecraft without following the way of the magus, such as Kiritsugu Emiya who treated Magecraft as just a tool. Usually, their general skill with Thaumaturgy is low, but it is not uncommon for them to be highly proficient in a single field that they choose to specialize at. Also includes mages who lack formal training such as Shirou Emiya and Sakura Matou. *'Spiritual Doctor' (霊媒医師, 'Reibai Ishi'?) - A magus that uses Spiritual Invocation to perform medical operations, one who heals not through the flesh, but through the soul. Can also be found among the members of the Church, thus hinting that these procedures are not completely seen as Thaumaturgy. Kirei Kotomine was an excellent Spiritual Doctor who was capable of removing Command Spells from a Master without damaging his nervous system. *'Sealing Designation Enforcer' (封印指定執行者, ?) - Also called Enforcers (実行者, jikkousha?), they are magi specialized in hunting down magi marked with Sealing Designations. Though there are said to be around thirty official Enforcers, Freelancers like Natalia Kaminski and Kiritsugu Emiya also hunt such people for a bounty placed by the Association, making a living stealing the prey of the Enforcers and selling the Magic Crests back to the Association for a inflated price. Due to the rarity of an actual Sealing Designation, even the genuine Enforcers would be lucky to pursue such "big game" once in a decade, most making their living off of non-designated heretical magi who have deviated from the norms of the Association.[3] Although in a similar line of work as the Church's Executors who may share the same targets, they rarely work together due to Executors wishing to destroy all heresy, while Enforcers wish to retrieve the work of the magus. They are looked down upon by the upper ranks of the Association, and although they are supposed to suppress anything that might reveal the existence of Thaumaturgy to the general public, great events and rituals such as the Holy Grail War are outside their scope of work. Bazett’s participation during the Fifth Holy Grail War as a representative of the Association is due to Kotomine’s recommendation. Characteristics Depending on their craft, the appearance of magi may become distorted due to the chemicals which which they work or type of magecraft they practice. Rather than become ashamed over it as a mark of humiliation, it is normal for them to see it as a source of pride.[4] Many magi look down on those like freelancers who use magecraft to earn a profit, believing it to be solely a field of research that should not be used in such a manner. Only those with more worldly experience or those practicing more controversial magecraft can look past the initial disdain and bewilderment other magi have for such people.[4] It is possible for magi to obtain magical patents recognized by the Clock Tower, allowing them to obtain money from theories and rituals in the same manner as regular patents. The Tohsaka family earns tens of millions of yen annually from those that they own. [5] The Association does not base its principals on normal morality, but rather the preservation of the secrets of magecraft. Magi may commit many horrendous crimes, but they will not be targeted so long as it does not become a threat to their secrecy. While many people may perish in the Holy Grail War rituals, the Association only seeks to make sure the media is properly manipulated as to avoid letting it become public and having the Einzbern cover any monetary damage.[6] When hunting those who have been given a Sealing Designation, their greatest priority is ensuring the safety of the results of the designated's research over all else. Competing with the Church in their goal of wiping out all heretical knowledge, they seek most of all to obtain the Magic Crests of the designated as the most precious of a magus' work. In the case of Norikata Emiya and his successor Kiritsugu Emiya, the Association keeps the majority of the crest, and only through negotiations of the one selling it to them, Natalia Kaminski, is Kiritsugu able to inherit a minor portion. Sealing Designation Sealing Designations (封印指定 , fuuin shitei?) are edicts handed down by the Mage's Association to maintain and protect special thaumaturgical abilities which cannot be acquired through study. Said to be a title of the "greatest honor", those marked are deemed "precious", causing the Association to mobilize the greatest effort to secure their flesh and blood, their body's potential. Those designated are to be incarcerated, becoming samples preserved in their present conditions and levels of ability. It is an outrage to those who are designated not because of it being the equivalent of a death sentence, but rather because it is an affront to their status as prominent magi. They who have spent their lives devoted to their research will automatically reject a situation in which they will be unable to continue. Genuine sealing designations are extremely rare, and those who pursue them, Enforcers, will be lucky to pursue even one in an entire decade.[3] Normally limited to those of greater magical pedigree, Norikata Emiya, the fourth head of the Emiya family, is noted to be a genius who rose to the rank of receiving a designation despite being of a shallow generation.[7] The actions of those who are designated can be divided into two paths: Hermit (隠者, inja?) and Philosopher (賢者, kenja?). Hermits become degraded magi after secluding themselves from the world, transmitting their knowledge only to their successor. Unless they have a truly extraordinary work, they are normally left alone by the Association because they are not an immediate threat, instead only kept under surveillance while keeping an interest in their research. Philosophers are those great magi striving to reach new heights, becoming menaces that abandon all codes of conduct to continue their research without being bothered. Acting without restraint unlike normal magi, they are able to obtain greater results in a shorter period of time. They may victimize a number of innocent people in their pursuit, possibly making magecraft known to the world should they be too careless. Those with Sealing Designations include: *Norikata Emiya *Touko Aozaki *Satsuki Kurogiri Mage Bloodlines Ainsworth The family comes from an parallel world to that of the Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA world. They are similar in nature to the Einzbern family, seeking the Holy Grail and creating many homunculus-like servants that they call "Dolls." Unlike the Einzberns who created the Holy Grail War to reach a complete Holy Grail, they have achieved that stage with Miyu Edelfelt and created the Class Card system afterward. They claim that their overall goal lies in saving the world from the degradation it is experiencing through only the sacrifice of Miyu. Their plan is to transform humans into a species that can survive the environment that will eventually be produced by the world's collapse. They specialize in the magecraft Flash Air. *Known Members: ::Darius Ainsworth ::Julian Ainsworth ::Erika ::Miyu Edelfelt (Temporarily Adopted by Luvia Edelfelt) ::Angelica ::Beatrice Flowerchild Aozaki The is the family who administers the greatest spiritual land in Japan, for the Magi this name is a synonym for "trouble". Despite its age, it is not a renowned lineage and in fact the Mage's Association sees them as heretics. A bloodline with a history worth a total of six generations, the head of the third generation was a genius that developed a method that greatly increases the chances of the family head inheriting the title of Magician. In the present generation, the family had the misfortune of having a pair siblings disputing over the position of family head, a tragedy for any clan of magi. The outcome of the conflict was that the younger of the two sisters, Aoko, comes out victorious and becomes a Magician. At a point of time, both sisters were part of the Mage's Association but eventually they withdrawn from it. Aoko left on a whim and became a Freelancer. Meanwhile, the older sister, Touko, ran away after receiving a Sealing Designation. Touko noticed that if she remained with the Association she would never be able to leave later, although there was a great chance of her reaching the highest levels of the place. The Aozaki family never had a history of producing heirs with many Magic Circuits and the numbers were decreasing even more with the passing of generations. By the time of the parents of the two sisters, there were almost no Circuits left. Many though that was the end for the Aozaki lineage, but Touko surprisingly turned out to be a prodigy with 20 Circuits. Aoko and Touko's grandfather, the third generation head mentioned earlier, used to be called a monster and, in Aoko's own words, was "a no-good old man who stubbornly lived too long". He raised Touko in the way of the magus in his Workshop on the mountains, while Aoko and her parents lived separately. However, when the two girls were 18 and 16 respectively, he suddenly changed the position of successor to Aoko. Shocked, Touko killed him right after he passed down the family heritage to her sister. Until then, said heritage was not given to neither the children nor the pupils of the third generation head. About the time of the 5th Heaven's Feel, Touko was still hiding herself from the Association, while Aoko was touring around the country without a care in the world. While Touko is a very versatile Magus, Aoko is good at nothing but destruction, being a user of the 5th True Magic, "Blue". *Known Members: ::Touko Aozaki ::Aoko Aozaki Archibald The , a house of nobles from the Mage's Association considered to be elite among the elites and is one of the only families to possess close ties with the Barthomelois. In command of the El-Melloi Lords faction within the Association, the house was almost ruined after the death of its ninth head, the prodigy Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, but managed to recover itself thanks to the efforts of an unofficial apprentice, Waver Velvet. After the situation was cleared, Velvet was rewarded with the title of "Lord El-Melloi II" as a form of gratitude. But the true heir of the Archibald house is actually a little girl in the lowest seat of the clan. Reines El-Melloi Archisorte gave him the title while saying "I recognize your deeds to the Archibald family, but since you were only making up for what you caused in the first place, you better serve me for your entire life", thus literally binding him to her. *Known Members: ::Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald ::Reines El-Melloi Archisorte Barthomeloi The is one of the most noted lines of magi within the Association. They are a family of rulers and lords that can be called embodiments of perfectionism and aristocracy. Their lineage is mysterious and old even for the standards of the other Association's magi, and it is uncertain when the name "Barthomeloi" was first written in the pages of history. They first appeared during the construction of the Clock Tower, and quickly became lords with their powerful Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits and attribute of Almighty. They have reigned at the peak of the Association for centuries, and sought perfection in each generation of their magi. The head of their family does not appear in public until he or she becomes perfected as a magus according to their standards. They are raised only inside the Barthomeloi manor, as having them appear outside while inexperienced appears to be an embarrassment for them. Resulting from this, once the head first steps into the Association, they are immediately ready to act to act as a Department Head. They find great pride in the "Barthomeloi" name, considering it to represent everything they are, while their own given names are simply attachments. All of the Barthomeloi's have an almost obsessive hatred toward the Dead Apostles, possibly due to their dignity as humans or pride as aristocrats, and they spend their time hunting them as if it were completely natural. This obsession may go so far as neglecting any other responsibilities to participate in any vampire hunts available. They can be considered aristocrats more intense than even the Twenty-seven Ancestors, who believe that even their fellow lords ought to be submissive to even more venerable and excellent blood. The only magus seen as the equal of the Barthomeloi Lord is the practitioner of the First Magic. The current head, Barthomeloi Lorelei, has some degree of friendly relations with the Archibald family, but other information concerning her succession and her background are unknown. *Known Members: ::Barthomeloi Lorelei Edelfelt The is a Finnish lineage that is renowned as being one of the best Gandr users in the world. Possess a Sorcery Trait called Ore Scales that allows them to have two successors for their Magecraft at the same time. A mercenary-like aristocratic family, they find great pleasure in battle as shown by the delighted expression that they make when fighting, which got them to be feared by others as "the most elegant hyenas above the ground". A pair of twin sisters from this family participated in the Heaven's Feel 3 and, due the power of their Sorcery Trait, they were to summon two aspects of the same Heroic Spirits as two Servants under the Saber Class. Due their bad relationship, the two split ways early into the conflict. The two used western mansions built on the same forest than the Einzbern castle as bases of operations, which were left to the Association after the Grail War. The older sister's mansion was in the old town, while the younger sister's was in Shinto. By the time of the Heaven's Feel 5, both mansions were in ruins and had the reputation of being haunted houses. In the end, the younger sister was defeated by the Tohsaka's family head of that time while the older sister ran away from the country promising never to come back. These events are the cause of the Edelfelts' prejudice against Japanese people, which is especially strong against the Tohsaka family. Since it is known that the Servants of the Saber Class managed to reach the final match of all Holy Grail Wars, at least one of the sisters was the among the last contestants of the Heaven's Feel 3. *Known Members: ::Luviagelita Edelfelt ::Edelfelt sisters Einzbern The , a bloodline that once wielded the Third Magic but lost it at some point of time. For such an old lineage, they surprisingly have no branch families. Their Sorcery Trait is Wish-Granting – Spellcasting without possessing the knowledge of the spell itself. They skip the thaumaturgical process altogether and recreate miracles just through the use of prana but they are still bound to the limitations of the Magic Circuits. About 1,000 years ago, the Einzberns started a quest to recover their lost miracle but eventually came to realize that they would never succeed by themselves and thus sought outside help. The result was the establishment of the Heaven's Feel ritual 200 years ago thanks to the help of the Makiri and the Tohsaka. They were the ones who built the Great Grail of Fuyuki and also the one's left in charge of producing a new vessel of the Holy Grail for each new Grail War. The Magecraft of the Einzbern family, which follows the Thaumaturgical School of Alchemy, is based on the creation and refinement of substances and the focus of their studies lies solely in the structural manipulation of precious metals. They know healing Magecraft, but as alchemists this is used not for the sake of recovering the flesh of injured people, but rather to lessen the great burden felt by a subject who received an organ that was tempered with magical power and help his body get used with the newly transplanted organ. Because with the craft of the Einzbern magical energy becomes easily dispersible, buildings that sealed off with soil or stone are the ones most desired by them to install a workshop. The Einzberns are well known for being excellent producers of homunculus. Even the ones that are regarded as failures by their creators are still superior to even 100 magi. The Einzbern homunculi have their functions determined during the design stages and are born with bodies and minds optimized to perform their purposes. The current head of the Einzbern family is called Jubstacheit von Einzbern (or simply "old man-Acht") and is the eighth person to rise to the position. He has been around ever since the time of Second Heaven's Feel thanks to methods of life prolonging and it has been said that under his leadership, the Einzbern changed its goals from "seeking the Holy Grail" to "winning the Grail War". He has a close relationship with the Talbot farm of early autumn Darjeeling and for years its tea has been only served to special guests. Although their members can be dangerous when forced to fight, their single-minded specialization in Alchemy makes them ill-suited for battle. That is the reason why, up to the Third Heaven’s Feel, the Masters of the Einzbern were eliminated early in the battle. For the Fourth Heaven’s Feel, the family hired the services of an outsider, Kiritsugu Emiya, and presented him with the sheath of the holy sword which was excavated from Cornwall to serve as a catalyst to summon King Arthur. The whole family placed their expectations on him, but he ended up betraying them and destroying the Holy Grail. The Einzben have a narrow view of Japan's culture. They live in Germany, in a mountain district near a certain river. The Einzbern castle at their homeland has a chapel and it was there that Kiritsugu summoned Saber. Since their dwelling is in a snowy mountain, the family does not have the custom of raising flowers. The climate of their territory is also not one suitable to produce liquor, but they nevertheless possess a brewery to supply alcohol, which is an ingredient necessary for their Magecraft. *Known Members: ::Jubstacheit von Einzbern ::Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern ::Irisviel von Einzbern ::Illyasviel von Einzbern Eltnam The , a fallen noble house of alchemists, they are scorned and feared due their creation and use of Etherlite. The cause of their ruin came when the family head of three generations past, Zepia Eltnam Oberon, became a Dead Apostle around 500 years ago. *Known Members: ::Zepia Eltnam Oberon ::Sion Eltnam Sokaris ::Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia Emiya The , a lineage dating back a few centuries that focused on 'Time Manipulation' in their quest for Akasha. Accelerating or slowing the flow of time inside a Reality Marble free from the world’s interference is the thaumaturgy of the Emiya family. But after investigating it thoroughly, in a Bounded Field that was minimized until resistance was almost zero, the flow of time could be accelerated without limit, and reaching the Root would be possible, right before observing the universe’s end. Although the theory itself was very promising, finishing the experiment would still require several hundreds of years. The fourth family head, Norikata Emiya, was a genius who was Sealing Designated, bringing ruin upon his family for researching into vampirism. His successor, Kiritsugu Emiya, was a freelancer who did not care for the ways of the magi and his own lineage, and died without passing on the Emiya Crest. Shirou Emiya is Kiritsugu's adopted son and apparently not considered a true successor. *Known Members: ::Norikata Emiya ::Kiritsugu Emiya ::Shirou Emiya (Adopted) Fraga The , a family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to the ancient deities in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of mystic runes and rights over the Noble Phantasm Fragarach. From the Magi's standards they are supposed to be the top-elite, but for some reason decided to remain isolated in a small coastline village. By bloodline alone, they should have been seen as high class, but in truth possess neither money nor fame and just live secretly while passing down their mystical knowledge to their descendants. The parents of Bazett were against her entrance into the Association. *Known Members: ::Bazett Fraga McRemitz Makiri/Matou The , later known as , a lineage that dates back over 500 years ago, they were chased out of their homeland in Russia. They eventually took refuge in Japan, where they changed their name to Matou. Around 200 years ago, the Makiri entered in decline and their offspring started to lose their capacity to manifest Magic Circuits. Although they covered up with the excuse that they were incompatible with the spiritual land of Fuyuki, the true reason behind this sudden fall of their bloodline was never explained. Their fall finally culminated in their last heir, Shinji Matou, having no Magic Circuits at all; Shinji's paternal uncle Kariya Matou had been the last known member of the family to be naturally born with Magic Circuits, but had expressed such disgust towards the family's practices that he left the family before learning any of the Matou's Magecraft. With the practice of passing down their Magic Crest among the family members being ceased since generations before, everything that is now left of their mystic heritage is simply knowledge in the form of books of Magecraft. Their only choice to continue with their line would be to take in pupils from other families, but because of their history of being overly prideful nobody would willingly go to them. That in mind, Zouken went to the Tohsaka while recalling the past pact of friendship between the two families. As a result, Sakura was adopted into the Matou. The Magecraft of the Matou works around the concept of "absorbing" or, from another perspective, "to bind something to one's self". Their method of teaching of Thaumaturgy is not by letting the mind absorb the knowledge through study, but by literally carving it into the body through the use of Crest Worms. Despite the torture-like aspects of the process, it seems to be remarkably efficient. Among their accomplishments include the establishment the Servant system of the Heaven's Feel and created the Command Spells for the Masters. They possess a considerable amount of monetary resources, which were accumulated during the time that they researched Thaumaturgy. *Known Members: ::Zouken Matou ::Kariya Matou ::Byakuya Matou ::Shinji Matou ::Sakura Matou (Adopted from Tohsaka; Lacks formal education) Sisigou The family is already in its seventh generation of magi despite hailing from the Far East, where thaumaturgy can hardly be said to be flourishing. The ancestor of the Sisigou family head made a contract in the past which resulted the decline of producing children. Kairi is the last survivor of this extinct bloodline. They once adopted a girl who was compatible with their magecraft and hoped to pass down their legacy by implanting the Magic Crest to her but she died in the process. There is no successor to this bloodline. had been highly praised at the Clock Tower and Kairi is a well known freelance bounty hunter. *Known Members: ::Touki Sisigou ::Kairi Sisigou Sophia-Ri , a family related to the lineage, a prestigious clan that is proud of its latent potential as magi and the family of the current Department Head of the Eulyphis – Spiritual Summoning Department of Clock Tower. Around the time that Sola-Ui was born, a power struggle almost caused the family's successor to be assassinated. *Known Members: ::Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri ::Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri Tohsaka The , a lineage with a history worth about 200 years, they were once Hidden Christians that lived inside a then foreigners-intolerant Japan. Their first head, Nagato Tohsaka, was considered the least promising of Zelretch pupils. But by six generations after, the time of Rin and Sakura, the family had improved to the point of reaching the second place. They possess good connections in both the Mage's Association, due their relationship with Zelretch, and the Holy Church, thanks to their faith. The Tohsaka are experts in the use of Jewel Magecraft and a secret style of Chinese kenpo, the latter due Nagato's emphasis in the training of not only Magecraft, but also martial arts. Thanks to the sudden and relatively recent progress of their mastery of Jewel Magecraft, as well as the introduction of the Gandr into their magical repertory, it is believed that the Tohsaka lineage was able to incorporate the Edelfelts' knowledge of Magecraft into their own through the younger Edelfelt twin that was supposedly defeated during the Heaven's Feel 3, for the members of that family (such as Luvia) are well known for being very capable in the use of both. It is unknown if the Tohsaka gained the abilities from the Edelfelt twin marrying with the head of the Tohsaka family of that time or simply by having her Magic Crest stolen. Back when the Tohsaka were developing the ritual of the Heaven's Feel along with the Makiri and the Einzbern, Nagato's daughter played a greater role in the completion of the Holy Grail War system than her father. The Tohsaka role in the Heaven's Feel is to provide the use of their spiritual land to the ritual. It is known that one of Tokiomi's parents was a foreigner. *Known Members: ::Nagato Tohsaka ::Tokiomi Tohsaka ::Aoi Tohsaka ::Rin Tohsaka ::Sakura Matou (Adopted by the Matou Family; lacks formal education) Velvet Currently it is a three generation lineage. The first generation was his grandmother, who was the lover of a certain magus and picked up the very basics of magecraft from their pillow talk. The second generation, Waver’s mother, only dabbled as a way to honor her mother’s memory. Waver was the first member of his family to seriously follow the path of magecraft. Waver Velvet later becomes Lord El-Melloi II after he restores the Archibald family. *Known Members: ::Lord El-Melloi II Yggdmillennia The is a unique family of magi that takes in other families rather than continue a single bloodline. Though they have a long history, they are not a family of Lords. They are speculated to have lost a power struggle with the three royal families of the Association in the past or have been estranged from others due to the poor quality of their magic circuits. They neither belong to or have a connection to any other group, and they are often not recognized as a noble thamaturgical family. They abandoned the common method of thickening the blood of thaumaturgical potential over generations while mastering the thaumaturgical system chosen by the first generation. They instead took in all magi families with even the smallest connections to them from all over the world. They focused on taking in those with little history and weak Magic Circuits, those with their Magic Circuits on the decline with successive generations, those defeated in power struggles that were forced into ruin, and those with a price on their head as a punishment by the Association. Though the families had strayed from the core of the Association, they had refused to give up the path to the Root, so Yggdmillennia gave them the chance to leave their blood's legacy and a mark upon history. Their family names are given as middle names to each member of the family, and the Magic Crests of each family are still passed down within each one rather than having a single unified crest for a single successor. This has caused them to develop a broad range of study with each member pursuing a different path, which include Western alchemy, dark arts, witchcraft, astrology, Kabbalah, runology, and the Onmyodo of Japan. They are considered to be a loose alliance of the new, the weak, and the dying, so the Lords consider them to be trivial. Though they have many in number, average members can usually only reach second-class, and only a few rare case of first-class magi exist. They pose little threat, and only the elder's, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, political finesse allows them to be left alone. It was thought that their only merit was quantity, but the revelation of the Grail has changed that evaluation. They would have had no chance to become Lords in one thousand years, so they instead opt to form a new Association of Magi around their own clan. *Known Members: ::Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia ::Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia ::Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia ::Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia ::Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia ::Roche Frain Yggdmillennia ::Sagara Hyouma Zepter An extinct bloodline likely originating from Bavaria in southern Germany. They experimented with perfecting resurrection of the dead. Whilst they did succeed in restoring the body to a perfect semblance of life, even allowing bodies with missing parts to accept foreign organs with ease, they could never achieve perfect retrival of the soul. Having declined for several generations, their final head Heinrich Zepter became a heretic by creating monstrous fusions of man and beast in a fashion none too dissimilar to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. After fleeing to Present Mountain, America, he was hunted down and killed by Natalia Kaminski and Kiritsugu Emiya. The Zepter family's Magic Crest was destroyed at this time, erasing the secrets of their Magecraft. *Known Members: ::Heinrich Zepter Known Magi *Souren Araya *Cornelius Alba *Azaka Kokutou *Kirei Kotomine *Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg *Alice Kuonji *May Riddell Archelot *Ritsuka Suse *Odd Borzak *Flatt Escardos *Gazamy *Natalia Kaminski Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Families Category:Fate/Stay Night Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Unlimited Blade Works Characters Category:Heaven's Feel Characters Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Characters Category:Carinival Phantasm Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Fate/tiger colosseum Characters Category:Fate/tiger colosseum Upper Characters Category:Fate/Prototype Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Characters Category:Archmages Category:Freelancers Category:Houjutsushis Category:Shamans Category:Witches Category:Spiritual Doctors Category:Spiritual Designation Enforcers